Sweeney Potter
by LucyxTodd
Summary: DUN DUN DUNNNN! What would happen if all the Sweeney Todd characters became Harry Potter characters? -This is just made to be kinda silly, pleas NO flames.
1. Chapter 1

_Dun..Dun...Dun!!!_

_HIYAAAAAS I'm making a new Sweeney Todd fanfiction, this ones really just meant to be silly ^^_

_Summary: What would happen if all the Sweeney Todd characters suddenly became Harry Potter characters? O.O it'd be crazy right? Damn, I have to call Mrs L- Nellie becuz my computer is an ***_

* * *

_Okay so sorry but I have to change the stories around a little to make tis all make sense...ENJOY _

**BTW this starts out Harry Potter characters then it FINALLY becomes Sweeney Todd-lol**

This is where it all starts. All 3 third year students sat in the Griffindor Corridor.

"I really don't know..." said the girl.

"Come on! It'll be an adventure!" said the red-headed boy.

"Yah, plus...it'll be extra credit" the other said trying to get the girls attention. It worked apparently because she started stirring the potion they generated. The two boys smiled successfully. All took a cup of the potion then drank it.

"It takes a while." said the girl. She got up and walked out. The two boys left to get in bed.

The girl walked into a classroom where a mysterious teacher sat. He was one of the most hated teachers (yet he is so hot) and it made everyone nervous to get near him. The girl proceeded to the teacher, "Professor Snape?" she rang. The teacher looked up annoyed. "Here's that assignment, I finished." she proudly said and put the paper down. She sneezed suddenly and her hand shot to her mouth and back to the paper. "Oh!" She whipered annoyed, she forgot on paper and walked out to go get it, the teacher ignored everything but took the spit covered paper-unknowingly. While she was gone another man entered the room, a rat I should say tho. We call him Scabbers but he's secretly Peter Pettigrew. He crawled under the desk and was immediately noticed by Snape who dropped the papers on him.

"God.." He mumbled under his breath then picked the papers up to find a missing rat. The rat had traveled to a man who we'll call Voldemort. Voldemort patted the rat on it's back then flung his arm towards a building that soon exploded .A lady (Bellatrix) sat in her jail and laughed hysterically as she saw what happened and felt the magic absorb around her...and then...

The girl walked back into the classroom with the missing paper and put it down on the desk. Snape rolled his eyes then looked back to the paper. Both suddenly felt a scary empty feeling. Suddenly everything went black.

And heres where it really begins...Johanna suddenly woke up dizzy, she felt like she was on the floor. Oh, hey she was! She got up confused. She couldn't seem to figure out where she was. She sat on the floor quietly trying to absorb the place. Suddenly a lock of hair fell to her shoulder. She looked at it but didn't find a straight blond strand-instead she found a brown wave. "Huh?" She whispered. She stood up and turned her head in left and right directions to figure out where she was. She turned around and saw a desk with a sleeping man on it. She staggered backwards with wide eyes then moved back to him. She poked him once then he sat up quickly. She _eeped_ right away. She then noticed it was someone familiar. "Judge Turpin?" she whispered. It was him, only he was in dark black clothing and his hair was a lengthy black.

"Johanna?" He mumbled confused.

Toby woke up and rolled over. He suddenly noticed his bed was a lot comfier and smelt better. He ignored it and pulled the covers over his head. Out of nowhere he heard a snoring noise. He pulled the blanket off his head then opened his eyes. He turned his head towards the noise. It was so dark where he was that he couldn't tell who it was. Toby moved his hand around the dark then found a side table and felt around and found an oil lantern. It lit up right when touched, startling Toby. The little space lit up and the face of the snorer. Oh hey, Toby thought. "?" he said nudging the guy. Freaking the man out, he awoke. "?" Toby whispered. Anthony sat up and looked around the room. It was not the run down room he was when he fell asleep anymore..it was a place filled with people of the same age range.

"Where are we?" Anthony asked surprised. Toby shook his head unknowingly. Both got up and walked to the center of the room. Toby glanced at a mirror then walked over to it. He looked at the mirror and saw himself, but he has a scratch on his forehead, or lets call it a scar. Anthony followed behind and noticed the differences in his look too. He had freckles and red hair. They gawked at the strange sights.

Suddenly the laughing woman stopped. Nellie looked around scared. She felt her hair drop over her face and noticed she was wearing something that looked like Sweeney's swimsuit (lol) She jumped down from her place and noticed Sweeney looking at his hands. "Mr T? Where are we!?" she said in a panicky voice.

"Uh...How would I know?" He said sarcastically. Nellie rolled her eyes. The rat below was squeaking like crazy. He stood up and wave his arms at the two. Both stared at him with wide eyes. The rat scurried around the two causing Nellie to jump. Sweeney found a stick in his hand...didn't know what to do so he threw it at the rat. When it fell it let off a spark. Both jumped this time ten Sweeney picked up the stick. He swung it around in his hand and it kept sparking. He flung it at the rat again causing the rat to turn yellow. Both jaws fell. "Um.." was all Sweeney could produce.

"Well...?" Nellie said still wide-eyed. Sweeney pulled out another stick from his pocket, it was black. He handed it to Nellie. "This is some strange...magic." Nellie came up with.

"Magic?" Sweeney laughed quietly, not as amused as he looked. "So what, you say a word and it makes things happen?"

"I don't know." Nellie whimpered. She looked up to the sky, "I don't know where we are, I don't know why that rat is talking, theres a thunderstorm, Mr T, I'm scared!" Sweeney rolled his eyes and looked back at the stick.

"Um. Helfrooney!" He said waving at a rock...nothing. Nellie almost giggled at his failed face.

"Yoopa!" Nellie laughed as she waved the stick towards a spider...nothing. She laughed at how stupid it all was. It's a dream! That's what she thought.

"Merfunya!" Sweeney said towards the rock again. Nellie laughed enjoyingly then waved hers at the sky.

"Abra Abracadabra!" suddenly green smoke puffed and a dead bird fell down. Both stared at it, their faces hilarious. "Okay, no using that one. Well, were on an island, how do you suppose we get off?" Sweeney shook his head. There was a broom stick sitting by. "Wow, who was cleaning around here?" She asked then noticed how terrible the building looked, "Apparently they lost their broom." She grabbed the broom and looked at it, it wasn't so kitchen broom like though. It had designs on it and was strangely fancy. She dropped it to the ground then bent to get it back. The rat skidded over to the broom and she got back up too scared to grab it. "Mr T, I don't want to touch the rat, can you get the broom?" she asked. Sweeney, who was spacing out, looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you pick it **Up**?" Suddenly the broom flew to her hand.

"Nah, I think it can do it itself." Nellie got on the broom knowing what to do. "What are you doing?" Sweeney asked, actually caring for an answer.

"What does it look like? I'm going to fly!" Nellie said.

"Theres no others one though, what about me?" Nellie looked around for another broom but found nothing.

"Well, get on this one with me." Sweeney shook his head stubbornly and Nellie frowned at him, "Come on, or I'll leave you here!" Sweeney sat for a second..then gave in and walked over to the broom. He got on the front while Nellie was in the back. They didn't fit quite well but it would have to do. Nellie kicked the ground and sure enough, the broom rose.

Meanwhile. Johanna and Turpin ran for the classroom door to figure out where they were. Both found there selves in a long hallway. "I can't see a thing." said Johanna through the dark. Turpin tried finding her and grabbed her wrist, she stiffened but then calmed and let him lead her. Both were madly confused at their surroundings, not a light was shining. Something drop from Turpin's cape to the floor. Johanna bent down and picked up the first thing she could. It was another wand. "Here." She handed it to him. He squinted through the darkness to look at it.

"What is it?" He said.

"Um, a stick?" Johanna replied stupidly.

"Are you lost?" A mysterious voice said. Johanna an Turpin looked around the darkness trying to find the person. "I said, are you lost?"

"Y-yes." Johanna said quietly.

"Well say Lumos!" said the man.

"Lumos?" Turpin questioned. "Lumos!" Suddenly the wand lit up the area. Both looked around amazed. "Wow." Turpin breathed.

"See?" both turned around and saw a picture of a man looking straight at him. They stared till the man blinked, both walked backwards frightened.

"Where are we, who are you, and how do we leave?" Turpin demanded.

"Hogwarts of coarse! And I am Sir Francis Drake, well I'm a picture of him at least." The picture laughed. Turpin took Johanna's hand and pulled her down the hallway in search of an exit.

Toby and Anthony looked out the window, it was dim with light. They couldn't see a watch in sight. Both found a door and opened it. They were led into a hallway that was barely lit by the windows. They walks slowly towards the next door they could find and were led into a bathroom.

"What is this place?" Toby asked.

"A school? I don't know. It's too different from home. It's like were in the future..." Anthony said sitting on a bench.

"Well, let's wait till morning, for now lets get back to the room. Both walked back into the hallway and to the door, which was a big picture. "Um, how do we get in?" Toby said putting his hands on the picture, "This is where the door was wasn't it?" Anthony nodded and tried pulling on the picture.

"Password?" said the picture. Both were startled and staggered backwards.

"Um?" Anthony said confused.

"Guess something!" Toby whispered.

"Open sesame?" Anthony asked. Toby rolled his eyes at the silly answer.

"Um, Please?" Toby asked. The picture only glared. Anthony and Toby walked away and back into the bathroom. "Were stuck in here till morning." Both layed on the waiting bench, tiredly.

On the other hand, Nellie and Sweeney were still flying the broomstick. Nellie finally had a good reason to hold onto Sweeney, she layed her head on his back and sighed dreamily. Sweeney was getting quite the hang of flying. He didn't even notice Nellie's tight hug. They didn't spot any island at all, it was making them crazy..er. Nellie took out her wand and played with it joyfully; it was exciting seeing a stick do so much. Finally she shot a green firework towards the sky that formed a snake, it slithered through the sky, amazing. "I think were suppose to follow it." Nellie said pointing to the sky. Sweeney looked up and followed the snake. The snake led down to a little house. He headed down and landed on the ground, safely. Nellie grabbed Sweeneys arm for safety. The snake soon disappeared out of the sky and both were alone.*eyebrow wiggle* Nellie opened the door to the house, it was small and cold. She noticed the lack of furniture right away. Both walked up the stairs leading to a small room with nothing but a chair. The dim morning light shimmered its way through the window. "It'll have to do for now." Nellie sighed. Sweeney sat in the chair and held his head up with his hand. Nellie sat on the floor and watched as the sun rose.

Johanna and Turpin had finally given up there search and sat on the nearest seat they could find; morning finally came and people started to chatter. Johanna looked around with high hopes of seeing somebody. One person walked into the hallway. "Oh! Excuse me! Could you tell us where we are!?" Johanna called. The person looked at her like she was an idiot.

"...Hogwarts." He said. Johanna looked unsatisfied. "And what is Hogwarts?"

"A school. Why don't you ask Snape, I mean he is a teacher you know!" The boy pointed towards Turpin. Johanna looked at Turpin and he shrugged. The boy left and an adult entered; she was in all green and had a large hat on her head, she was an old lady.

"Excuse me?" The lady smiled and came to Johanna.

"Um, were kinda lost. We don't know why were here." Johanna said.

"Oh that's silly of you Hermione. Proffesor Snape, you should be in the great hall-along with you." The lady said then walked off.

"Hermione?" Johanna gawked. Turpin rose from the seat.

"Well, if they're not going to tell us, I'll find out myself and have us immediately sent home." Turpin said angrily, yet sleepily. Johanna walked down towards where the other boy had walked. She wanted to find this 'great hall'. There began to be patches of students talking to one another, then there started to be a crowd.

"Do you hear something?" said Toby, waking up on the bathroom floor.

"I think it's morning." Anthony said stretching his arms. Both got up and headed out the door. They were led straight to a stair way, they proceeded to walk but then felt a nudge. The staircase moved suddenly causing both to yell. A few other people standing around looked at them. The stair case stopped and Toby and Anthony ran off fearfully. They now were in a corridor with a crowd of students. Everyone walked into a large room and Anthony and Toby followed. Everyones pjs had a letter on them. There were green -S- and red -G- and yellow -H- then blue -R-. Both noticed they had the red -G- so they followed the crowd of those. Everyoen sat at 4 seperate tables. Toby and Anthony stayed close together.

Johanna followed the crowed into the large room also, she was followed by Turpin, surely. Turpin was jestered to come sit at a table full of adults. Johanna for once wanted to follow Turpin but couldn't. She searched for a place to sit. There was absolutely no familiar face, but who would be familiar with Johanna being stuck up in her room everyday. She proceeded to walk then glanced at an actual face she could tell who was. She hurriedly walked towards it to make sure. And yes, it was Anthony. "Anthony!" Her voice sang happily. Anthonys head turned to see her and he felt faint for a second.

"Johanna!" He gasped. He smiled widely at her arrival. She sat herself down next to him joyfully. Both nearley hugged each other but people were looking at them.

"Johanna, your hair is brown?" Anthony said moving a piece of her hair away from her face. She nodded.

"Yours is red." Johanna laughed. Everyoen hushed at the ringing sound of a spoon and a cup clasping. The green dressed old lady had been doing it so the man in the middle chair would be noticed. He stodd up and waved his hands. Johanna, Toby, and Anthoyn all looked at him confuzed but their faces lit up when they saw all the food appear. "Woah."

Sweeney and Nellie woke up to hear a man's footsteps come up to them. The man looked at Sweeney for a second, "Lord Voldemort?"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Yawn** I stayed up to 3:30 am just to finish the first chapter ^^ Now heres the 2nd_

Hungrily, Toby was scarfing down every piece of food he could. Anthony enjoyingly ate what he's never seen before but loved it. Johanna tried eating proper, like she has for 15 years, but Anthony stared at her like she was silly. "Johanna, come on, look around at all the other girls-they're not trying to be lady-like. You can eat however you want though." Anthony encouraged. Johanna looked at the girls, most of them really were pigging out. Without any further thought, Johanna took a huge piece of bacon and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. Anthony laughed in amazement. After a few more minutes people started to arise. Johanna grabbed Anthony's arm while Toby followed behind.

"Harry?" Said a younger voice. Toby turned around and the boy was looking at him.

"Who?" Toby asked. The boy laughed.

"Harry, you know..you!" The boy teased.

"My names not Harry...it's Toby." Toby said raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, very funny." The boy laughed.

"Toby, let's go." said Anthony.

"Oh your serious!?" said the boy confused, "Wait, Ron why are you and Hermione holding hands!?"

"Ron? My names Anthony, and this is Johanna." Anthony laughed confused. "By the way, where are we suppose to go?"

"Your suppose to be in Potions, like me." The boy said.

"Oh, can you lead us there?" asked Anthony. The boy nodded and everyone followed behind.

Turpin got up like the rest of the people. "Excuse me, where am I suppose to be?" he asked the green lady.

"Potions class, like your normally suppose to be." She said. Turpin shrugged and headed out to try and find the classroom he awoke in. It was right next to where he was just then. He walked in to find students all gathering in seats. He nervously took the desk and looked at everyone. Johanna was in there too, she sat next to a guy hiding his face with his long hair and a smaller boy on her other side. Turpin sighed angrily at the thought of boys parading around her. Everyone he saw was wearing robes.

On one side of the classroom, there were red themed robs and on the other side were green. Once everyone sat down he began to speak, "Hello class." he choked out. "Can anyone remember what we discussed yesterday?" He turned his head in a few directions hoping somebody would answer.

Somebody from the green side rose their hand, "We were learning about a potion to make people think everything is attractive."

"Potions can make you drunk?" Turpin thought. "Okay, well we'll start at.." He looked around and found a book marked with the exact page. He read where it was last marked. He read off the page and thankfully, people listened and started taking notes.

"Doesn't he look really familiar?" asked Anthony to Johanna.

"Shh, it's Turpin! He can't know your here!" Johanna hushed scared. Anthony did so by looking down the whole time. The class ended and Johanna hurriedly followed Anthony out.

Sweeney and Nellie stared at the strange man. "My Lord? Are you alright?" Sweeney shook his head. Nellie stood up and cowarded behind Sweeney. "Well, are you Bella?" Nellie noticed he was talking to her.

"Who!?" She asked surprised.

"You, Bellatrix." Nellie then snapped.

"Mr T and I woke up alone and confused on a bloody island with sticks that can kill and make creepy things happen, I killed a bird mister! And then we find a broom that can fly, then a snake led us here and we are cold confused and our names aren't Voldemort and Bellatrix!!!" The man gawked at them.

"My Lord?" He asked Sweeney.

"She's right, were not who you think we are, were lost and we demand to be sent back home!" Sweeney hissed. The man looked at them for one more time.

"Where do you live?" He asked with a sigh.

"Fleet street London." Nellie replied.

"Fleet Street? That place no longer exists! It's now just factories." He said recalling his last visit.

"It can't be! We were just there! Are you saying this is the future or something like that!?" Sweeney said furiously.

"Uh, It's 2005. Does that help?"

"It's suppose to be 1887!" Nellie screamed tearfully. "I wanna go home, I want to be back at the pieshop I want my son!" She cried.

"Oh, well what does he look like?" The man encouraged.

"He's about this tall," Nellie put her hand to mark the place, "He has brown hair, he looks...like THAT!" She pointed to a newspaper with him on it. She hurriedly picked it up and looked it over. It was labeled "The Chosen One." She lit up seeing his face. The man came and looked at the picture.

"Harry Potter?" He asked astonished. Nellie shook her head.

"No, that's my son Toby!"

"Son? His parents are dead, he killed them." The man pointed to Sweeney.

"What? No, he's been living with us." Sweeney looked guilty. The man shrugged.

"I know where he is. I can try and get him but I'm pretty sure he's going to resist. I have to visit my son for the holidays anyways." He left and Sweeney and Lovett were alone again, or so they thought.

"You really did kill his only guardian." Nellie laughed back the tears.

It was finally time for a break. Toby, Johanna, and Anthony were enjoying their day of learning about magic. They didn't find it weird in any way. They laughed and watched everything in amazemant. All three sat under a close by tree and discussed how much fun they were having. Johanna though, was having the most fun of them all. She had never been outside of her home and when she finally gets out she gets to be in a school of magic!

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Johanna said joyfully.

"Yah, but how'd we get here?" Toby smiled.

"How'd we get here? You learned how to turn a bird into a cup and you wonder how we got here?" Anthony laughed and Toby shook his head smiling. A girl with blonde hair walked out into the field. She looked lost and confuzed. She walked over to the group.

"Excuse me, I'm lost." she said. All knew exactly what to do.

"Don't worry, we all were this morning." Anthony then looked at Johanna who looked at Toby who looked at him. If Anthony was there-and Toby and Johanna, and also Turpin. Everyone else they knew must be there too, but who's this girl? Somebody came out from a crowd to the girl.

"Luna!" He shouted.

She glanced at him confused. "Luna? ...Lucy.."


End file.
